An Interesting and EyeCatching Title!
by crapfest
Summary: Italy loves Germany. Really loves him. And so, to prove his love, Italy burns a CD compiled of ridiculously sappy songs that remind him of Germany. Germany is rather displeased. Not a songfic. written for the kink meme.


**MOAR KINK MEME FILLS.**

**THIS TIME WITH MY OTP HOORAY**

**go shoot yourself.**

* * *

><p>Italy giggled happily, sat down at his computer and brought up his iTunes. Apparently he was a communist-nazi because seriously fuck apple.<p>

Anyways so he brought up his iTunes and opened up his playlist that he had made specially. It contained all sorts of different songs, all from different artists and different genre's of music. But they all had one thing in common.

They all made him wiggle with delight, because they all reminded him of a certain German man.

THAT GERMAN MAN WAS HITLER.

No but seriously it was Ludwig.

He took out a blank CD and placed it in the CD drive. (not a cupholder)

Pushing it in, Italy giggled with excitement and envisioned what Germany would say when he heard the playlist.

_ "Germany! Germany! Look what I made! It's a CD all about us!" Italy would say._

_"Oh Italy you absolute rascal! Let's hear what you made!" Germany would reply._

_They would listen to the CD and once it was over, Germany would hug Italy and give him a kiss on the lips._

_"Italy, you dog! This is so romantic and thoughtful! Let's go buy pasta!"_

_"Yaaaay!"  
><em>

Italy squirmed happily at the thought and began the arrange the songs in the order that they would appear in.

The first song, he decided, would have to be a slow Italian love song. He would have used a German love song, but they turned out to be not quite what he had in mind.

The rest of the songs would easily fall in place from there. It was just a matter of mixing and matching what songs complemented what.

After about an hour, Italy had finished with illegally downloading, ordering and burning all of the music. He grinned widely, and placed the CD in a holder. Also called a clam. Would you guys still love me if ** I ** was a clam?

* * *

><p>Italy was so excited to show Germany his new CD, that he went to the world conference early the next day. However, since Italy is Italy, early for him is more like actually on time for once my god you aren't an hour late. Germany looked up from the head of the table.<p>

"Oh. Italy, you're on time" He said, surprised, "Well that's good. We were just going to start talking about the recent-"

"Wait! Before you start talking and boring me, I have something to show you!" Italy said, grinning happily. Germany sighed and looked down at his notes.

"Italy, there really isn't much time for you to fool around. We have a lot to cover and-"

"Yaay! Thank you Germany!" Italy said, and he pulled the CD of of his pocket. (those are some big pockets)

"I made a CD! I was up all last night trying to find all the perfect songs for it and I think I did a really good job! I hope you like it! I know I do, but sometimes, you know, people can have different tastes in music and they won't like what the other does, but I really hope that isn't the case because I worked really really hard on this and if you like it you'll probably take me out for pasta and if we do get some pasta I know this really nice Italian place that isn't to expensive because I know you don't really like it when I get food that's super expensive but it doesn't matter because either way the pasta tastes good! ve~"

There was a long pause. Japan opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and stayed silent. America was the first to speak up.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" he asked intelligently. Italy sighed.

"I made a CD all about Germany and I! I got a whole bunch of songs that reminded me of Germany and myself and put them together!" He announced triumphantly. A couple countries giggled silently. Germany visibly tensed up in his chair, dreading what was to come next. Italy pulled out a radio-boombox-thing and placed the CD inside.

"Italy, now is not the time to be listening to music," Germany said,"We can do this later, alright?"

"Shut up Germany! I want to hear little Italy's Mix CD!" France said. Italy pressed the play button and the room was flooded with the sounds of an Italian love song. It was the sappiest thing anybody had ever heard. Italy was beaming obliviously throughout the entire song, whilst Germany seemed to be sinking lower into his seat, a fervent blush across his face. Once the song was over, Germany sighed in relief.

"A-Anyways, now that we're gotten THAT over with I'd like to-" he began, but Italy interrupted him.

"But Germany~! It's not over yet! There's 13 more songs." Italy whined.

"Yeah Germany! There's 13 more songs!" America teased. Germany shot a glare at him.

"You keep out of this." He spat, and he turned to Italy.

"Italy, wouldn't you rather do this later? When...there aren't as many people around?" He asked. Italy tilted his head in thought for a moment. He frowned.

"But! If nobody else is around then they won't get to hear it! I wanna show them~!"

"Italy, this is really unnecessary." Germany pleaded, but his request fell on deaf ears, as Italy pressed the play button once again. But this time, he turned down the volume.

"Look Germany! If the volume is this low, we can listen to the music, but we can still hear eachother talk over it! We can have the conference like this! It'll just be some background music, ve~!" Italy explained. Germany tried to protest, but he was cut off by the sounds of all the other countries agreeing to Italy's idea. The entire world was literally against him. He took a breath.

"V-very well. Then why don't we continue the conference?" He said. The countries nodded in agreement and the meeting was continued. Germany stood at the front of the table, talking about all of the economic issues of the world, and trying (but failing) to ignore the incredibly sappy love songs that were floating through the room.

The next song started playing. It began with just a guitar intro, but soon it got much, much worse. Germany felt his face heat up as he realized that this song was in English, which meant that almost everyone there would be able to understand it.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

Germany sighed and tried to continue talking above the music. It was difficult though, considering that America and France kept on snickering at the sappy lyrics to the song. He fumbled over his notes, and then saw that America and France were whispering to eachother and giggling. He glared at them.

"France! America! Stop giggling and pay attention! If you have something to say, then say it and stop being such nuisances!" Germany demanded. America and France looked at eachother. They paused and chuckled.

"Alright! France and I were wondering if this was the song you two were planning to play at your wedding!" America shouted, laughing. Germany blushed bright red and just stood there.

"I-that's not...we aren't...I mean..." Germany sputtered. He ran a hand through his hair. He;d never had any trouble at all talking or giving speeches to large groups before, but when his relationship with Italy was brought up, his voice seemed to disappear.

"Actually I don't think the two of us are gonna get married any time soon" Italy piped up, "Y'see, Germany tried proposing to me once before and that didn't really work out so well, so I guess that we're just going to wait a little while before we're married."

"Italy!" Germany shouted, enraged and embarrassed that Italy would just talk about that failed proposal so easily. Italy looked confused.

"What? It's true."

* * *

><p>The meeting was cut short die to the fact that America wouldn't stop laughing and Germany couldn't focus on anything after Italy had blurted out the whole proposal thing. After the conference, Italy caught up with Germany.<p>

"Germany! Germany! Did you like my CD!" Italy asked.

Germany stared at Italy, dumbfounded that Italy didn't realize that the whole thing had made him very uncomfortable. He sighed and briefly wondered why the hell he was attracted to him. There was a long pause, and Italy began to look upset.

"Did you not like it?" He asked.

"Er...I liked it...yeah" Germany lied. Italy's eyes lit up and he hugged Germany.

"Yaaaay~! I'm glad that you like it! Well, I've gotta go now. I'm gonna go burn a version for France and America and Prussia and everyone!" Italy said, and he skipped away.

Germany chased after Italy in a panic.

"ITALY WAIT NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I HAVE NO LIFE.<strong>

**kill me.**

**review.  
><strong>


End file.
